takecommandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Richmond Campaign
|- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Belligerents |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170);"|Union | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|Confederate States of America |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Commanders and leaders |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170);"|Ulysses S. Grant | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|Robert E. Lee |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Units involved |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170);"|Army of the Potomac | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|Army of Northern Virginia |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Strength |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170);"|118,900 | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|83,000 |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Casualties and losses |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170);"|3,700 | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|3,107 |} The Richmond Campaign 'was a campaign in the Take Command War. It was started on February 11, 1861 as Ulysses S. Grant decided to move his forces near Richmond. Robert E. Lee dispatched over 83,350 soldiers to defend Richmond. Background After the Army of Tennesee participated in 2 campaigns from February 6, 1861-February 11, 1861, Robert E. Lee moved 50,000 over to west to make sure that the Union didn't attack from Western Virginia. However, this move made his army smaller in the face of the Union Army of the Potomac. Just about then Grant recieved word from President Abraham Lincoln to "attack Richmond at all hazards". Luckily, after the courier dispatched, part of J.E.B Stuart captured the courier (with the message) and read it. Stuart then sent it to Robert E. Lee's Lee's Headquarters. Lee read it over carefully and dispatched 83,000 soldiers to make earthworks and destroy the Union Army of the Potomac. Battling 'Battle of Sumberg See also: Battle of Sumberg Grant's first offensive was near the fictional town of Sumberg. Sumberg remained over 10 miles outside of Richmond. At about 4:00 p.m, on February 11, 1861, the Union attacked some 6,000 Confederate defenders. Grant brought 13,500 men to the assault, not realizing how well the Confederate's were prepared. Brigadier General John Sedgewick was the main Union commander attacking. He had expierance battling; he had just returned from the Battle of Anderson, the first battle in the Take Command War. John Sedgewick decided the best plan was to attack the Confederate's in the center. He organized 10,000 of the troops to head to the center and 1,000 to go on each sides. Grant, upon hearing this, criticised Sedgewick for making a "lousy, weak plan" but couldn't send his courier in time to get to Sedgewick. Sedgewick led his troops through nearly 100 yards of fire. However, the Confederate's aim had been bad, and had only caused about 15 casualties (3 killed, 12 wounded). Once Sedgewick made it to the top of the hill, he was immeditally killed. So, Jesse L. Reno took over the charge. The Confederate's replused the Union attack two times in a row, with heavy casualties. Seeing no win, Reno ordered his 2 brigades back. 'Siege of Dearinsburg' See also: Siege of Dearinsburg After the poor attack on the 11th, the Union once again organized a force to destroy the Rebels. Fortunately, Robert E. Lee this time raised his force to 30,000. The Union raised their force to 40,000. The Union started marching on the east side of Dearinsburg, but soon send 4 brigades to the west. Since nearly 3/4th of Robert E. Lee's forces were on the west side, he ordered 1 brigade over to the east and later sent another 3 brigades over. The 1 brigade, commanded by Richard Pryor held off well. His 4 regiments took on 6 regiments at once and had to hold off for over 15 minutes before reinforcements arrived. Once the 3 brigades reach their destination, the fielded a large firefight and a few regiments charged. The Union could withstand no more and retreated 3 brigades and 5 artillery batteries back. There was nearly 2,042 casualties on the Confederate's side and 2,168 on the Union's side. Battle of Walker's Gap See: Battle of Walker's Gap Battle of Black Hill See: Battle of Black Hill